


Stay With Me

by twink_that_writes



Series: Chubby Javid Fluff [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Jack Kelly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jack Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: When Davey gets sick, Jack takes it upon himself to take care of his sick boyfriend.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Chubby Javid Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Did I have to make Jack chubby? No.  
> Do I like writing soft chubby Javid fanfics because I think it's adorable and no one else has written any? Yes.

Jack couldn’t believe he let his boyfriend get to this point. He knew Davey hadn’t been sleeping right or eating right for the past few weeks. Jack knew he should have done something sooner, but he just figured his boyfriend would tire himself out eventually. He was right, but, unfortunately, Davey had gotten sick in the process.

Now, Jack was the one who took it upon himself to take care of the sick boy. Afterall, Davey had done the same for him before and god only knew how much of a pain in the ass Jack was when he was sick. Watching over Davey was actually quite amusing because Davey was at the point where he would speak almost hysterically.

Jack stood over his boyfriend’s bed and ran a hand threw his hair. “You gonna be okay, Davey? I’m just gonna hang with the guys for an hour or two. I’ll be back soon. I left some soup in fridge that you can heat up and extra blankets are under the bed.”

Davey just groaned in response.

“Ya need anything before I go?”

Davey nodded. “Mm-hm…”

Jack leaned over. “What?”

This sick boy motioned for the other to come closer. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned in closer. “Yeah?”

Davey motioned for him to come closer. Jack leaned in. “What do you need?”

In an instant, Davey wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him to sit next to him. “You.”

Jack smiled. “Ya don’t need me. Ya need sleep.”

Davey nuzzled his face into Jack’s tummy. “But how am I supposed to sleep without my teddy bear? I love cuddling with you.”

Jack blushed lightly. “Just use a pillow or something.”

“But you’re better than a pillow… you’re warm and you’re soft and you give great hugs and you love me.” He slipped his hands under Jack’s shirt and squeezed Jack’s waist tighter. “Please…”

Jack’s blush deepened. “Davey, get some rest.”

“I will if you stay with me.” He looked up and gave Jack to best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. “Please, Jacky.”

Jack shook his head with a smile. “Fine. Let me just text Race to tell him I won’t be able to go over. I can hang out with them anytime; you need me right now. What do ya say I put on a movie and we can cuddle in the living room, huh?”

“That sounds good.”

Jack managed to escape the sick boy’s grasp and stood up.

Jack went and changed out of his t-shirt and jeans and into some comfy pajamas. He put on a movie and grabbed some blankets. He went over to their bedroom and sat next to Davey.

“How ya feelin’, babe?”

Davey coughed. “Alright.”

“Good. C’mon.” He grabbed the taller boy and carried him bridal style to their living room.

He sat down and set the sick boy down next to him. Davey rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack put a thick blanket over them and put an arm over the scrawny boy to hold him close. Davey wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck.

They were like that for a good while until they eventually ended up laying down. Jack was sprawled on the couch, running his hand through Davey’s hair caressing his soft curls. Davey was curled up on top of Jack fast asleep. His head was resting on Jack’s tummy while his arms were wrapped around Jack like if he let go, Jack would disappear.

Jack smiled down at his cute boyfriend. God, he loved Davey.

Sure, he could’ve been messing around with his friends just drinking and talking about stupid things, but he was glad to be here. He was glad to be cuddling with his boyfriend and watching a movie. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you guys have chubby Javid prompts, I'd be glad to write them. I love writing these!


End file.
